


Schoolgirl Kink with Ragnar and His Sons

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lots of naughtiness from our boys, Modern Era, NSFW, Professor Kink, Schoolgirl Kink, Vikings, enjoy ya nasties, this is among my fav random hcs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous asked: Who has the biggest school girl kinkOf the guys? Ohhh, good question (especially since I again am dressed very school girl/private school/cheerleader today lmao). WARNING gets nsfw





	Schoolgirl Kink with Ragnar and His Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts), [lisinfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/gifts).



> I don’t know how this went from a little question as to who has a school girl kink to here’s some headcanons on you being tormented by your favorite Lothbrok/Ragnarsson boy if you went to the school he was at. But it happened Hope everyone enjoys this. And please feel free to add on to it lmao! Don’t kill me
> 
> None of the gifs are mine!

Honestly all of them do lol. Ivar and Hvitty immediately come to mind cause of all the fics and then there’s The Absent One woth Marco obviously. They both would probably be all over the innocent and being able to corrupt and the short plaid skirts and pony tails.

**_Ivar_** loves to tug ya around and embarrass you so you flush and whine as he toys with you in class, fingering you or just being a tease rubbing you over your cute panties. And he fucks you in the bathroom, making you walk in late to second period with a wrinkled sweater and messy ponytail from when he used it to tug your head back.

**_Hvitty_** flips your skirt up as he presses up against your back at your locker, tugging you away to the janitors closet to get you to suck him off and to finger you before first period. Or bouncing you on his cock on the back of the bus on the way to a field trip to the museum. Eating you out in the back of the library cause he wants a snack during your study session.

All the guys, especially like Bjorn and Ubbe love the innocence and dirtiness of it. I see them and Ragnar liking to be professors with a school girl sort of thing.

**_Ragnar_** is a dirty old man who’s hella hot, the professor of the class you have trouble with who you get extra credit from by getting fucked on his big desk after school, your panties tucked away in the pocket of his pants. Or he may even be the principle who enjoys when you come suck him off to get out of detention, or just wanna please your administration.

And **_Bjorn_** is that older hot professor and everything. Or even the captain of the football team with you as his cute, teensy little cheerleader girlfriend with those damn little red skirts and pouty lips when he doesn’t pick you up or when he fingers you/ fucks you under the bleachers and messes up your skirt before practice. You’re his good luck charm and fuck before the games. His little cheerleader.

**_Ubbe_** could swing for professor or be that older hot senior brother of the other brothers. The one that says he tutors you, his girlfriend, but really just fucks you against the shelves in the library or rewards you by rubbing your clit when you get a question right in class. There’s a reason his girl gets best marks, she gets plenty of rewards.

**_Sigurd_** likes the innocence and sweetness and softness of it all. Cute short skirts and bouncy curly ponytails and cute white socks and panties ya know. He loves sitting out on the field and rolling on top of you, stealing your breath away with those lips of his. Or when your moans from him fucking you before music club get drowned out by the members tuning their instruments.

 


End file.
